Kagome and Inu live together and love eachother
by Erugami
Summary: This is a story of when Inu and Kagome live together and love eachother. They go through some pretty weird stuff. I may take down soon, because obviously by the reviews it sucks. So yea....
1. The attack of Kagome

Chapter One: The attack of Kagome!  
  
It was a bright morning as Kagome woke up to her boyfriend Inuyasha falling over the cat. Today, Kagome was feeling particularly happy about the night before. As she got up she was humming a sweet little tune and Inuyasha was still on the floor growling at the cat. The cat layed there helplessly.  
  
"Stupid cat!" Inuyasha cried. "Meow," Buyo well, meowed.  
  
Inuyasha rubbed his head and followed his girlfriend into the kitchen. She was about to make his favorite. Smiley face pancakes. Inuyashas stomach growled and his mouth watered. He was very hungry after all the action he had gotten last night.  
  
"Mornin babe," Kagome said "Eh, g'mornin to you too, love," Inuyasha said sleepily.  
  
Kagome blushed at the word "love" he had called her. Inuyasha had seemed to notice this.  
  
"What? I'm your boyfriend right?" Inuyasha asked playfully. "Yeah, im just not so used to it yet babe," Kagome said sadly. "Hey, hows about we go out to the Satellite cafe and have breakfast and coffee? How would you like that?" Inuyasha asked, with a bit of hope in his voice. "Sounds great, just let me throw on some clothes," Kagome said, leaving the room.  
  
Inuyashas mouth dropped as kagome came out wearing a black short skirt and a white tank top on. Kagome blushed and grabbed her coat.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ready to go my love?" Kagome asked as she put on her coat and fixed her hair. "Sure," Inuyasha said in a daze.  
  
"Oooh I'd like to grab that ass but she might get mad....." Inuyasha thought as he followed Kagome out of their apartment. He locked the door and pratically threw Kouga out of space.  
  
"Watch where your going, jackass," Kouga spat. "Er, sorry...." Inuyasha muttered.  
  
Kagome sweatdropped as Kouga and Inuyasha went into a 10 minute staring contest. She watched them back and forth. "Inuyasha looks hot in that sweatsuit," Kagome thought as Inuyasha won the staring contest.  
  
"Ha!! you blinked" Inuyasha said happily. a quiet "damnit" could be heard throughout the hall.  
  
Inuyasha took Kagomes arm and practically dragged her out of the apartment building and to Satellite cafe.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha sat down at a quiet table in the far corner of the cafe. A waitress named Sango took their order.  
  
"I would like," Inuyasha thought a little bit, "a smiley face pancake and a large cofee. Oh and a small orange juice too please." "I would like the vegetarian omelett and a large coffee please" Kagome said dreamily, like it was a routine or something.  
  
Kagome never picked up the menu anymore because she went to the Satelitte cafe so often. Of course, it was Inuyashas favorite resteraunt. Sango and her had become very close friends over the past 6 months. She called Sango regularly and the talked for hours on end.  
  
Inuyasha broke Kagome's thinking as he asked a question, "Kagome, I've been thinking. We need to get a life or something because the waitress is like your best friend and before I can order she writes it down. its getting kind of sad. We havent had breakfast at our house for like," Inuyasha counted on his fingers, "6 months now." Kagome kind of shrugged and muttered under her breath. "What was that?" Inuyasha asked. "Nothing just tired" "Oh ok"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So Inuyasha and Kagome ate and walked back home. Once they got there, they had a mad, i mean mad, make out session. ((oh the things i can do, just wait till later)) They moved from the kitchen to the couch to the bedroom. Once they got on the bed, kagome pulled away. Inuyasha had a sad look on his face. "Hey why'd you pull away?" "Because its 10 o clock in the morning and we already wanna have sex, we really do need to get a life." Inuyasha was dissapointed at this statement. "Want to go to the baseball game or something?" inuyasha pleaded. He only wanted her to get in bed later. "Sure," Kagome said beaming.  
  
So Kagome and Inuyasha both showered. (together) and got ready. Kagome put on a light-blue courderouy skirt and a small white tank top that showed her belly ring. Iuyasha put on a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt with a black leather jacket to top it off. The both admired eachother and almost started a mad make out session when Kagome stopped it again.  
  
"Remember, were going to a baseball game, no kissing, yet" Inuyasha smiled at this thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They went outside and hopped into Kagomes new Celica GTX and sped off. Kagome started to blast Inuyashas theme song when Inuyasha turned it off. Kagome was still singing.  
  
"I want to change the wor-----hey!!!!" Kagome sang. "Turn that off!!" Inuyasha said grumpily. "Why? That song reminds me of you for some reason." Kagome said. (ironically) "Ugh, that song gets old after a while," Inuyasha said, grumpily.  
  
Kagome pouted and turned off the music. She rolled her eyes and pushed on the gas pedal. The spedometer said 92 M/P/H and her R.P.M read 7. She swore out loud and shifted the gear to 5. She then pushed on the gas pedal and now was going 115 M.P.H when Inuyasha screamed. She slammed on her brakes. Not a good idea.  
  
"What?" Kagome said, looking a lot startled. "Nothing. You were just going to fast," Inuyasha said, laughing his ass off. "Fuck you dude. I almost ruined my car," Kagome said, turning 20 shades of scarlet.  
  
Inuyasha laughed and laughed until they got to the baseball game. There, Kagome got out and opened the hood of her car. A lot of smoke came out of the top. Kagome sighed. All of a sudden, Kagome was tackled by Inuyasha and kissed very passionately. Kagome blushed.  
  
"Hey were at the baseball game, so now I can kiss you." Inuyasha literally shouted. "Your right, but hows about we go into the family bathroom with the locking doors. The stalls are too public for what i want to do," Kagome said. Inuyasha grinned.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Once Inuyasha and Kagome got into that bathroom they did it like gorrillas. An ocassional moan or a laugh was heard. Many little kids asked what it was and many mothers sheilded their ears. Once Kagome and Inuyasha came out, kagomes skirt was wrinkled and inuyashas pants were unzipped. Many people stared.  
  
"Wow, i didnt know that we would ever do that publicly." Inuyasha said with a grin. Kagome grinned evilly and whispered, "Wait till we get home, and by the way, love, your pants are unzipped." Kagome giggled as Inuyasha blused like a cherry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha walked into the baseball game, holding hands. Kagome whirled around and smacked into a tall man with brown hair in a ponytail. She almost fell down the stairs when he grabbed her.  
  
"Sorry about that miss," he said politely. "No worries, just thanks for catching me," Kagome said blushing a bit. "What's your name?" "Kagome, yours?" "Miroku." "Nice to meet you."  
  
Then Sango came running up.  
  
"I've been looking all over for you babe!" she said, out of breath. "Sorry, me love," Miroku said. "I see you have met my friends Kagome and Inuyasha," Sango said, looking at Miroku.  
  
Miroku chuckled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Ok, do you see that little GO box? Click on it and tell me what you think. Hate-mail is accepted and i would like to know that someone is reading a fanfic of mine.  
  
Monkey: GO ERUGAMI TATSUAI!!!!  
  
A/N: ok that right there, that was scary.  
  
REVEIW REVIEW REVIEW REVEIW!!! 


	2. The Baseball game and then some

Chapter Two: The Baseball game and then some  
  
"I've been looking all over for you babe!" she said, out of breath. "Sorry, me love," Miroku said. "I see you have met my friends Kagome and Inuyasha," Sango said, looking at Miroku.  
  
Miroku chuckled.  
  
" Why hello there, Miroku. " Inuyasha said in a low growl. *gasp* " Sango?! You know Miroku?" Kagome said. "Why yes I do, and we are quite close" "Actually I'm her boyfriend for your information," Miroku said matter of factly.  
  
Kagome was baffled. Sango had snagged a pretty good looking guy. She stared dreamily at him. Inuyasha did not like this.  
  
"Lets go find our se---" Inuyasha half finished before Miroku cut in. "Will you bear my child?"  
  
A whack, a crash and an angry face was seen and heard.  
  
Sango stood there, bag raised.  
  
"WHY THE HELL MUST YOU ALWAYS SCARE AWAY MY FRIENDS??? HUH?? MIROKU YOU BETTER GET WELL OR ILL BEAT YOU TO A BLOODY PULP!!!!" Sango //half\\ yelled. " Ow." Miroku said, calling a doctor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha pulled Kagome away from the angry Sango and they found their seats. Unfortunately, they were right next to Sango's and Miroku's. Sango sat down, smiling fakely and Miroku had a cast and a head bandage on. The game was about to begin.  
  
" HERE COME THE NEW YORK REAMS!!!!" boomed over the loud speakers. A lot of applause, whistling and screaming could be heard.....from one side of the feild.  
  
" AND THERE IS THE OHIO YEATERS!!!" boomed againg over the loud speakers. The same thing, only from the other side of the field. Many people booed on Inuyasha and Kagomes side of the field.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The game went by very slowly and Sango and Kagome came up with a dinner plan.  
  
"We should go to Bean's. I heard they have excellent food over there." "Well, yea, but I think I want to go to Milney's Pub and have a few drinks." "Oooh! I didn't even think about that place." "Date?" "Date."  
  
Inuyasha groaned.  
  
"What?" the girls said in unision. "Nothing, my teams just loosing."  
  
The girls looked up at the scoreboard the first time the whole game. It read:  
  
REAMS: 4  
  
YEATERS: 11  
  
INNING: 5  
  
"Well, I'm sorry babe." Kagome said as she patted Inuyasha's back.  
  
Just then, Miroku suddenly screamed.  
  
"WOOHOO!!! REAMS JUST GOT 3 POINTS!!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha jumped up and screamed. A lot of applause could be heard.  
  
"Hey, babe, hows about we leave the game and go to Milney's Pub? We can watch the game there." Kagome and Sango asked Inuyasha and Miroku.  
  
"Fine," Miroku and Inuyasha said together.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The four of them left the stadium and jumped into Kagome's car. They barely fit. It was after all, a two seater convertable.  
  
When Kagome hit the brakes, Sango and Miroku hit her. They woi\uld all shout "OW" in unision but Kagome kept on driving. She reached top speed and a red light. She slammed on her brakes and Miroku went flying out of the car. Inuyasha fell over laughing and Kagome got out and helped him while Sango sweatdropped.  
  
They got the bloody Miroku situated and started off again to Milney's Pub.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As they walked in they were all greeted with Hi's and Hey's. Milney's was a very comfortable resturaunt.  
  
"We'd like a table for 4 and we want it by the t.v and bar please." Kagome said. The hostess nodded, grabbed four menus and led the way to a tall table and chairs. "Hows this miss?" The hostess asked. Kagome nodded.  
  
They all sat down and looked at the menu. The waiter came around and said his name was Shippo. He was rather small.  
  
"Hello, my name is Shippo and I will be your waiter today. Is there anything I can get you to drink?" "I'd like a Mylet Lite" Inuyasha said. "A frozen strawberry margarita" Kagome asked politely. "Mylet Lite for me." Miroku also ordered. "And for you miss?" "I'd like a shot of whikey please." Sango said with a bit of desperation in her voice. "Ok, I'll be right back with those drinks." With that, Shippo left to get the drinks.  
  
Inuyasha watched the game as Sango and Kagome whispered to eachother.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The drinks came out and it was time to order. Noone was ready. Shippo said he'd be back in five minutes. They all picked up and looked at their menus. Kagome saw the lettuce wraps and wanted them. Her mouth was watering. Shippo arrived.  
  
"You all ready?" "Yea. I'd like a Filet Mignon, medium rare, and a side of french fries." Inuyasha ordered. "I'd like the lettuce wraps and no chicken please." Kagome said. "The 15-oz. steak and I'd like that medium rare and a side of french fries." Miroku said, hungrily. "I want what Kagome's having." Sango said happily. Shippo nodded and walked away, taking their menus.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They all ate and talked for a while and said their goodbyes. Inuyasha decided to drive this time because Kagome was a lil tipsy. He drove Miroku and Sango home without a problem. Then he drove himself and Kagome home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Short Chapter Aye? I'll update soon. 


	3. OMG Kagome did that!

Chapter 3: OMG Kagome did that?  
  
They all ate and talked for a while and said their goodbyes. Inuyasha decided to drive this time because Kagome was a lil tipsy. He drove Miroku and Sango home without a problem. Then he drove himself and Kagome home.  
  
Once Inuyasha got Kagome home, she was already asleep. He laid her down on their bed and went into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee.  
  
He looked at the clock. It read:  
  
2:45 AM  
  
He gasped. He didn't realize that they were out that late. He turned on the t.v in the living room and sat down on the couch. He flipped through the channels and found nothing. He gave up and went to bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome looked up at the clock. It was 12:30 PM. 'Wow' She thought. 'I slept in late' She looked over and saw Inuyasha next to her. She smiled. Today she would finally make smiley face pancakes.  
  
She got up, showered and dressed. Then she went into the kitchen. No luck. They didn't have one ingredient to make pancakes. She decided to go to the store. She grabbed her keys and coat and headed out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the elevator, she met a guy. He wore all black and was looking really goth. She felt eyes on her.  
  
"Why dont you take a picture, it'll last longer," Kagome said angrily. "Sorry, you're just so beautiful I couldn't help it," the goth said.  
  
Kagome blushed.  
  
"What's your name?" "Hojo." "Ok 'Hojo' my name is Kagome. I would like it if you stopped staring at me. Its making me unconfortable."  
  
Hojo apologized as the elevator reached the lobby.  
  
Kagome walked to her car. She could tell she was being followed.  
  
She got in her car and sped off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She looked back and saw a black van. She screamed and pushed on the gas. The van pulled next to her and opened the window.  
  
"Hey you, I want you!" said the familar voice.  
  
Kagome screamed and turned right. The van turned right. Kagome was so scared now, that she didn't notice she was going as fast as her car could go. The van was still behid her. Right. Left. Left. Left. Right. Right. She ended up on the outskirts of town and was almost out of gas. She stopped at a gas station and to her horror the van pulled up.  
  
Hojo got out and walked up to her. She screamed.  
  
"Oi!!! I just wanted to tell you that you dropped your purse." Hojo said.  
  
Kagome blushed and took the purse.  
  
"Sorry, I was being stupid. I thought you were stalking me." Kagome said, being very embarassed. "It's alright." Hojo said politely and paid for Kagome's gas.  
  
Hegot in his van, and was laughing really hard.  
  
Kagome cursed at herself for being so paranoid. She got back in her car and went to the store.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha woke up and saw that Kagome was not there. He got scared and called her cell phone.  
  
"Kagome?" "Yea?" "Where are you? "I'll be right home, it's a surprise." "Ok fine. Love ya. "Love ya too." "Bye" "Bubye"  
  
Inuyasha walked into the kitchen and made some coffee. He turned on the t.v to see that the NFL Playoffs were on. He sat down and watched it for a minute or so when Kagome walked in.  
  
"Hey babe" "G'Mornin" "Whatcha doin?" "Making breakfast" "Really? Wow!" "Yea. Go get ready. It'll be done in 20 minutes." "Ok."  
  
Inuyasha left the kitchen as Kagome pulled out the ingredients to make breakfast.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Wow, Kagome's actually gonna make breakfast!' Inuyasha thought to himself as he picked out his clothes. undressed and got in the shower.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Omigods what in the world is 4 1/2 tblspoons? I hate cooking. " She said as she threw the pan on the stove burner. She mixed up the pancake mix after some thinking and poured it into the pan. She did this for another 15 minutes. By that time, Inuyasha had picked up the scent of the pancakes. His mouth was watering.  
  
"There!" Kagome said as she put the last peice of bacon smile. "All one. Yay!"  
  
Inuyasha walked in the room he saw the food and grabbed for it. Kagome smacked his hand.  
  
"Not yet."  
  
Inuyasha pouted. Kagome set the table and put the food on there.  
  
"Com'on. Now we can eat."  
  
They ate and talked about the night before. After they were done, Kagome called Sango. She asked if she wanted to go to the mall. Sango said yes and that she'd be right there. After all, they did live in the same apartment complex.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome almost grabbed her keys as Miroku pleaded to take his car. She agreed and hung her keys up on the key ring. They all jumped into Miroku's big Ford 4x4 deisel. Kagome liked her car, but this truck was nice too. And off they went to the mall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'll try and update soon.  
  
I'd like to thank all the reviewers for actually reading my story and showing that they did. Chapter four is coming soon so dont worry. 


	4. Writers Block

Chapter 4: To and From the Mall, and a little bit more  
  
Kagome almost grabbed her keys as Miroku pleaded to take his car. She agreed and hung her keys up on the key ring. They all jumped into Miroku's big Ford 4x4 deisel. Kagome liked her car, but this truck was nice too. And off they went to the mall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome and Sango were fighting over who gets to select the radio station while Miroku and Inuyasha were discussing what they were going to buy their girlfriends. ~__^  
  
"I want to buy Sango the hottest thong and whip outfi---*WHACK*" Miroku almost said. Right then and there Sango has almost dislocated Miroku's brain. It's not like he had one anyways. "Ugh, Miroku, I wouldn't that, I'd want something pretty and nice. Not kinky and gross. Sicko." Sango said and with that everyone I mean everyone shut up.  
  
^___^;;  
  
The jaws hit the floor and dragged. Sango blushed and hit Miroku again. Of course Miroku was driving so they swerved and almost hit a stop sign. To The Mall  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sango was eyeing Victoria's Secret and Inuyasha was eyeing the food court. Miroku slapped Kagome's ass. Inuyasha saw and puched him so hard, his face swelled up. Miroku cried like a baby. Inuyasha snickered and slapped Kagome's ass. She smiled. 'We can do that later' She thought. They were off to Victoria's Secret.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miroku checked out all the sexy stuff and got Sango some pretty kinky shit. Sango hit Miroku over and over again with her bag. Kagome and Inuyasha wander off into the jewelry store. Inuyasha picked out a ring, sent Kagome to save Miroku.There, Inuyasha chose and bought a White Gold, 24-karot ring. He decided that he'd save that for later. He walked out of the store to see Sango sitting on Miroku and Kagome trying to pry Sango off.  
  
^___^;;  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sango imediatly got off of Miroku and raced Kagome to the food court. They went to to Merntea Pizza and ordered 4 large pizzas. It was the guys turn to see a pack of hungry wolves. Kagome and Sango had eaten all four pizzas and 6 drinks each in about 5 minutes. Inuyasha fainted and Miroku threw up.  
  
"EW," they both said in unision. "Hey, we have to watch that every time were in a nice resteraunt so deal with it," Sango said, turning a little red. "How about we go home and watch the Boars kick the Falboms ass in the playoffs," Inuyasha said.  
  
They all nodded and walked to Miroku's car. Miroku sped off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok you guys, I'm pretty sure all you Kag/Inu lovers will like the next 4 or 5 chapters.  
  
I would also like to thank all the reviewers. THANKS!!! 


	5. Fluff? Exhaustion?

A/N: I'm sorry I havent updated in like forever....but, I've been a little busy. And I have huge writers block. *twitch*  
  
"EW," they both said in unision. "Hey, we have to watch that every time were in a nice resteraunt so deal with it," Sango said, turning a little red. "How about we go home and watch the Boars kick the Falboms ass in the playoffs," Inuyasha said.  
  
They all nodded and walked to Miroku's car. Miroku sped off. ~*~*At Home with our loveable lovers Inuyasha and Kagome~*~*~ They both sigh. It was a long day/night. "What do you want to do?" Kagome blurted out, randomly. Inuyasha rubbed his eyes. "Sleep." "Right now? It's only 3 in the morning!! Coffee!!" Kagome said, seeing as she was drunk. Inuyasha sighed. He stood up. "I'll go make you some coffee." With that he left to the kitchen to make some coffee. Inuyasha put 5 sleeping tablets in Kagome's coffee and 2 in his. This'll put her to sleep, he thought evilly. He walked into the living room with his cup in his left hand and hers in his right. He handed her the cup in his right. She took a sip and POWWW, she hit the ground, snoring. Inuyasha did a silent dance. SLEEP! speaking of sleep, it's 11:09 PM and I'm exhausted Inuyasha piucked Kagome off the floor and carried her to their room. Fluff lovers, its coming in the morning ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* *BEEP,BEEP,BEEP,BEEP,BEEP* Innuyasha hit the alarm clock with such force, it snapped in two. He sighed. He wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist and kissed her neck. She woke up. "Mmmmmm, honey that tickles!" Kagome whispered. "Shhhhhhhhhh," Inuyasha said softly. He began to kiss her neck, then her shoulder, then a little lower. Kagome giggled. "I love when you giggle, it gives me chills," Inuyasha said happily. "Lets go to the park," Kagome said, getting up. Kagome left for her closet and left Inuyasha hanging. He sighed and got up as well. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, then turned her around. He kissed her. They stood there in the closet kissing for about 20 minutes untill Kagome pushed him out and onto the bed. *DING DONG. DING DONG* "Damnit!!!" Inuyasha said. "I was going to get some." Inuyasha climbed out of bed and opened the door. He saw Miroku and immediatly whacked him over the head. Miroku fell on the floor twitching. "Why the hell do you always come at the worst times? YOU NEED TO GET BETTER TIMING SKILLS!!!!" Inuyasha shouted. Miroku got off of the floor and yelled for Sango. "Sangoooooooooooooo! Sangoooooooooooo!" Miroku blerted. Sango came running down the hall. "Will you bear my chi---" Miroku almost finished, before he got slapped, thrown and pushed. "Why do you scare me like that Miroku-chan? You know I will!!" Sango said. Then she blushed. "Did I say that outloud?" Sango asked Inuyasha. "FUCK!!! NOW HE KNOWS!!!!" She stormed down the hall. oocness Inuyasha just stood there, wide eyed and mouth open. He called for Kagome. He wanted to ask her something...... ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A/N: Did you like it? It's now 11:21 PM and I'm tired, so I'm sorry if this doesnt make any sense. Cassie: Your wierd. A/N: I'll update soon....I PROMISE!!!! *twitch* 


	6. The answer and Randomness

Chapter 6: The answer  
A/N: After a month of writers block, I just might have an Idea.  
Mia: *dances around happily* YAY  
*~*~*~*Still in the Hall*~*~*~*  
Inuyasha kneeled on one knee and starts to ask something. "K-Kagome, Will y-  
you be my mate?"  
Just then Mia pops up before Kagome can say anything. She dances around and  
then leaves in a blue poof.  
"That right there, that was kinda creepy," Kagome said giggling.  
Kagome looks up and nods at Inuyasha. Inuyasha immeadiatly picks up Kagome  
and spins her around. He kisses her deeply and slides the ring of his  
fathers bone on her finger.  
*~*~*~*~SOMEWHERE*~*~*~*~  
Inuyasha and Kagome walk down the street holding hands. All of a sudden, a  
maroon car slowly drives by. They pull out a gun and BAM....they shoot  
Kagome. She is bleeding from the leg.  
Inuyasha leans over and kisses Kagomes head. He then chases the car and  
rips the car and people to shreds. He comes back and Kagome is there, all  
fully healed.  
"APRIL FOOLS!!!" Kagome laughs at Inuyasha. The suppossed drive byers pop  
out of the bushes and Inuyasha faints. Kagome rolls around on the floor  
laughing.  
*~*~*~*In Wal-Mart*~*~*~  
"We're here, to uh, register a marriage." Inuyasha blurts at the Customer  
Service people things. Kagome stares at an ATM and says, "OoOoO Shiny!"  
Inuyasha sighs and takes Kagome and shoves her on a kiddy ride.  
"What is wrong with you Kagome? Why are you acting so wierd and different  
lately?" Inuyasha completely yells at her. Kagome keeps giggling.  
Inuyasha scratches his head and finishes registering the marriage. Little  
does he know that Naraku possesed Kagomes body.  
Kagome suddenly has a white gleam in her eyes. She pulls out her arrows  
from nowhere and starts shooting.  
"What the fuck is happening?" Inuyasha asks Kagome.  
Kagome keeps shooting and creates a portal. Kagome kind of glides through  
it and Inuyasha jumps in it right before it closes.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Oww, where the hell are we?" Inuyasha grumbles.  
"Inuyasha? Inuyasha? Wake up! Wake up! We're being........." Somebody says  
before Inuyasha passes out again.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
A/N: Kinda sucks huh? ?I Dont know, I thought it did. Read and Review.  
Enjoy. *sighs*  
Mia: *copies A/N*  
A/N: Go away and leave me alone.  
Mia: *jumps on A/N and pours Chai down her throat* MUHAHAHAHA!! 


	7. The Surprise

Chapter 7: The Surprise  
  
A/N: My best friend has been bugging the hell out of me to continue this fanfic. Miff!!! ON WTH THE STORY  
  
"Oww, where the hell are we?" Inuyasha grumbles.  
  
"Inuyasha? Inuyasha? Wake up! Wake up! We're being........." Somebody says before Inuyasha passes out again.  
  
Inuyasha wakes up with very blurry vision. He realizes that this person who was shouting at him was none other than Kagome. He realized that he was no longer in the city. He was in a world of green grass and it looked like a fuedal era. There were soldiers and an old lady in a red and white kimono instructing them. She held a potion and had an eyepatch. Kagome looked frightened so he grabbed her and protected her.  
  
"Where are we?" Inuyasha whispered.  
  
"We seemed to have time traveled, that lady's name over there is Kaede. She says she will help us." Kagome whispered back.  
  
"Why were you acting so wierd earlier??" Inuyasha just remembered.  
  
"When? All I remember is leaving the apartment and waking up here." Kagome said, looking a bit puzzled.  
  
"You don't remember anything?? You tried to shoot me and played an early April Fools joke on me! You are the one that created the damn portal that lead us here!!" Inuyasha said "calmly".  
  
"What?? What are you talking about Inuyasha? I didn't do those things. Whats happening?" Kagome blurted out.  
  
"I'm fucking confused." Inuyasha said, frustrated.  
  
Just then, a very white light shone on the land.  
  
"Why the fuck do we keep doing that?" Inuyasha said angrily.  
  
"I don't know Inuyasha but look at our clothes!!" Kagome said in disbeleif.  
  
The couple looked at their outfits. Inuyasha had a red Kimono on with a white shirt under it. Kagome had on a red and white kimono.  
  
"Oooo!! Looky! I got a sword!!" Inuyasha said as he unsheathed Tesaiga.  
  
"Awesome! I've got bow and arrows!" Kagome said, happy with her new outfit.  
  
Suddenly, a man in a purple kimono walked out. He was about seven feet tall and had white hair, just like Inuyashas.  
  
"Hello. I am Sesshoumaru, this is my assistant Jaken and my friend Rin. I have had an evil witch transport you here to tell you what is going on." The kind stranger said.  
  
Inuyasha looked dumbfounded and Kagome was all googlyeyed at the very attractive Sesshoumaru.  
  
"You have been transported into Japans feudal era. Inuyasha, we need you. The Shikon No Tama is missing and Kagome is the only one who can sense it. Inuyasha, the sword you hold is called Tetsaiga. It was made from your demon fathers fang. Kagome, you are the reincarnation of Kikyo. How does that sum up (the show) things?" Sesshy said quietly.  
  
Inuyasha nodded and Kagome was still drooling over Sesshy. Sesshoumaru sighed and gestured Jaken to show them to a room of some sort.  
  
"This is your room, you will start your adventure tomorrow so rest a lot." Jaken said in a scared little voice.  
  
"Inuyasha, I dont get it. Why were WE chosen for this?" Kagome asked the sleeping Inu.  
  
"Noodles and chicken pie." Inuyasha said in his sleep.  
  
Kagome sighed and fell asleep. She had a dream.  
  
DREAM  
  
Inuyasha ran down the edge of the forest. He was searching for something. Suddenly, Buyo popped out of nowhere and tripped Inuyasha. He started to roll down a hill, when, all of a sudden, an arrow came out of nowhere and pinned him to a tree. The person who shot the arrow was behind the bush. It was Buyo. Kagome came out of a ramen store and started cooking some. Inuyasha pulled the arrow of him and ran to the Ramen. Kagome gave him some and he slammed into the ground when she told Buyo to sit down. Kagome giggled. 'What was that?' Kagome thought. Inuyasha heard something and jumped up...  
  
END OF DREAM  
  
Kagome woke up the next morning thinking of Buyo. Had he been fed? Was he taken care of? Where is Miroku and Sango? Are they safe? Why am I worrying so much? Kagome was caught up in her thoughts and jumped when Jaken knocked on the door.  
  
"Time to leave." Jaken said.  
  
Author: singing along to KoRn. Oh, uh, new chapter! How'd you like it. Ill try and update soon, if I have time.  
  
Mia: jumps with joy  
  
Author: Read and Review!! I'll only update if I get reviews! 


End file.
